Starbase 12
Starbase 12 is a Federation starbase located at Rhodes colony, at planet Rontelm in the Gamma 400 star system of the Fries-Posnikoff Sector. Starbase 12 is one of the most important outposts in the Federation as it is in reach of both the Klingon and Romulan empires. ( ; ) Starbase 12 is the closest base to the Sheridan system, where Sheridan's World is located. ( ) In 2253, a diplomatic party of ambassadorial personnel from Delta Indus II were dropped off at Starbase 12 after the passenger vessel they were traveling on developed engine problems. The was expected to retrieve them and ferry them the rest of the way to their homeworld. ( }}) In the late 23rd century, Starbase 12 supported 39,000 Starfleet personnel and over 150,000 civilian employees, two-thirds of whom were Orion, so many that it counted as an Orion Colony. Apart from some occasional unrest, Rontelm was considered a showplace for Orion-Federation co-operation and harmony. Starbase 12 was, at that time, the home of the 12th, 42nd, and 91st Strategic Forces as well as the 3rd, 6th and 7th Pursuit Groups of corvettes, and reputedly was home base of an anti-pirate force which Starfleet denied the existence of at that time, with classified numbers. The base was supplied by farms and mines on Rontelm, as well as mines on the neighboring fourth and fifth planets, and the moons of the outer planets of the system. ( ) The visited Starbase 12 at least three times during James T. Kirk's five-year mission. ( ) In 2285, the surviving crewmembers of the were transferred to Starbase 12 after their ship's destruction. ( ) In 2336, a shuttle piloted by Starfleet Intelligence agent Laura Burke was found destroyed in an asteroid field within several parsecs of Starbase 12. ( ) The traveled to Starbase 12 in 2366 for a maintenance overhaul. ( ) In 2370, the wife of chief engineer Commander Rodzinski was stationed at Starbase 12. ( ) In 2372, construction of the and USS Roderick both took place at Starbase 12. ( ) By the 24th century, Starbase 12 had a fully operational Federation-built space station facility which was active in the late 2370s, after the Dominion War. ( ) By 2379, Starbase 12 had been moved to the New Holland Colony in the Maelstrom for some reason. ( ) :In ''Armada, the starbase's space station name was randomly assigned to a playing field station by the game software.'' :The timeline inside the FASA [[Star Trek IV Sourcebook Update|''Star Trek IV Sourcebook Update]] claims Starbase 12 was built in 2265 in response to a Klingon base at Mastocal, after the Four Years War. However, the makes it clear that a facility with this name existed as early as 2167. There is some uncertainty as to which portion of Starbase 12 was built at that time, as Ship of the Line and the has the base being a planetside facility, while Ishmael describes it as an alien space station refurbished for Federation use, while Armada describes a standard Federation station. It is fully possible that all three are part of the same base complex.'' Station visits ;2167 : visits Starbase 12. ( ) ;2253 : sets course for Starbase 12. ( }}) ;2267 * USS Enterprise diverts from Starbase 12 course to visit Ceti Alpha. ( ) * USS Enterprise visits space station of Starbase 12. ( ) ;2269 : USS Enterprise visits space station of Starbase 12. ( ) ;2270 * USS Enterprise arrives for maintenance. ( ) * stolen from Starbase 12. ( ) ;2278 : visits Starbase 12. ( ) ;2364 : Starbase 12 evacuated for two days. ( ) ;2366 : arrives for maintenance. ( ) ;2369 : USS Enterprise-D plans for possible visit to Starbase 12. ( ) ;2372 * constructed onsite. ( ) * constructed onsite. ( ) ;2378 * and assigned to Starbase 12 ( ) Appendices Connections External links * * 012